


Ashla and Bogan

by Firewolf2132



Category: Haven (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Lightsabers, F/M, Kay and Yu are Force Sensitive, Lightsaber Construction (Star Wars), Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: Kay and Yu left the Apiary to live a life of their own choosing. The planet Source gave them a chance to survive. But after discovering ancient knowledge in the wake of a tremor, they may be able to do more than just survive. They might be able to thrive.
Relationships: Kay/Yu (Haven)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ashla and Bogan

**Author's Note:**

> Haven is the most recent game I have played, and my first indie. It is also now one of my favorite games, with a spot in my top ten.
> 
> And since I had also recently played Jedi: Fallen Order, both games are in my mind. They somehow became swirled up in there, until I came up with this idea.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Haven or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Enjoy!

_20 BBY_

Inside an ancient temple, Jedi master Eno Cordova sighed as he took one last look at the exquisite architecture. The history of this temple was one he had scarcely begun to understand. But now it was time to return to the council on Coruscant. He needed to warm them. Not of this temple, but of a much larger and darker threat making its way towards them.

A threat being exasperated by the ongoing war.

"It is a shame I must leave this planet. There was so much potential for knowledge."

Gazing up at his master, the droid BD-1 took on a look of sadness. He knew for a fact that this would be the last time he saw him. Or the temple.

Noticing his little friend's feelings, Eno Cordova leaned down in an attempt to comfort him.

"No my friend, this is not the end. Think of this as the start of your new journey."

_*Boop?*_

"Yes. I am leaving the fate of this temple to the Force. Should any being find this temple after I leave, they will have found it through the guidance of the Force. Which will signify a new journey for you as well. I am certain that the Force-User, whoever they may be, will need just as much guidance from you as they will from the Force."

The little droids head popped up at the new information. It made what had to be done just a little bit easier.

"Your memory will be impacted. You will not remember many important details once this is done. Are you sure you wish to do this, my friend?"

The little droid nodded its head. It knew what needed to be done.

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck on your journey, my old friend."

One press on a button later, and the screen went blank.

* * *

**Months ago, the Matchmaker made its decision. Kay and Yu had their mates chosen for them. But they had already chosen each other.**

**Preferring isolation with one another, the two set out on a Class D ship. One that rocketed them from the Apiary all the way to a new planet. One rich in vegetation and wildlife, but lacking in any intelligent life.**

**Hoping to build a life for themselves, the two have settled into a routine on the planet. So long as their flow and food supply is full, they will be fine.**

**It is a supply in need of replenishing...**

* * *

_Present..._

"You're not dressed yet?"

"Yeah. I was wondering. Why don't we just stay in today?"

If Yu was being honest, there were deeper reasons she didn't want to go out today. Originally, she thought it might have to do with the questions Kay made her consider yesterday. The entire time they had been on this planet, she wanted nothing more than to forget about the Apiary. She was far away from them, and she was with Kay. She had every reason to be happy here.

And then Kay opened his mouth and seeded fears into her mind.

But that wasn't the real reason she didn't want to go out. She felt something was wrong. She didn't know what it was though. It was related to her fears about the Apiary though, she was sure of that. It was something else. It felt like a small voice in her head, warning her against going outside.

But Kay was persistent.

"The weather is great Yu! We don't want to waste an opportunity!"

"The weather is always great! We're not missing much."

"You never know. It could be that tomorrow is the beginning of a winter that lasts for months. This could be our last chance to stack up on appledews."

Ugh. Yu wasn't going to change his mind. She could tell by the grin on his face. And as much as she would have preferred to stay inside, she didn't want him to go alone. If her bad feeling had anything to do with something outside, then she would rather face it alongside Kay.

But that didn't mean she would be happy about it.

"You know, always being right isn't always an attractive quality. A lot of people find it very unappealing."

"Really? What's your take on it?"

Yu was starting to hate that grin on his face. So impish and dorky. It made it harder to stay mad at him.

"Let's just go."

* * *

Now fully dressed in their gear, Kay and Yu were standing outside their nest. Now all they needed to do was settle and what to search for. Their Flow supply was important, but they had plenty for a few more days. On the other hand, food was also important.

"So, do you remember where the appledews are?"

Yu frowned. "Can we try to find something else for a change? I'm starting to get sick of appledews."

"I mean, we can try. But we would have to find a way to the other islets."

Kay once again proved Yu's point. No one liked you when you were always right.

Right now, neither of them had a viable way to the other islets. They had been on the planet for what felt like weeks, and they still didn't know the best way to get to them. Unless they learned to cover miles in a single jump, or somehow managed to build jetpacks, they would be staying right where they were.

"Come on Yu. Let's get some flow, and then we can worry about food."

That sounded like a plan.

Yu took Kay's hand, and together they found flow paths to follow. It was going great until Kay opened his mouth again.

"Do you feel that?"

"No. Feel what?"

"The ground. I felt something shaking. You didn't?"

Yu frowned. "No. Should we be worried?"

"I certainly hope not. It might have just been my imagination."

"Kay, let's not leave this sort of thing to chance," Yu forcefully told Kay. "If this planet has tremors, then maybe being outside isn't the best idea."

"You're probably right," Kay agreed. "We might have to find a safer spot for the nest too. Do you think-?"

***RUMBLE!***

Kay and Yu were both cut off the moment the ground started shaking violently.

"It's happening!" Kay yelled.

"Hang on!" Yu shouted back.

The two of them held on to the grass as the ground kept tremoring. One of the Islets imploded, casting out major chunks of rock. A lot of the animals went into their own habitats for protection.

But the most important danger (at least to Kay and Yu), occurred when the cliff holding the Nest in place collapsed. When it did, the Nest fell with it, rolling down the cliff. The fall caused it to lose both wings, sustain damage to the engine, and land at an irregular angle on the ground.

Within a few minutes, the tremor stopped. Kay and Yu were able to stand back up.

"Are you ok, Yu?"

"I-I think so."

Both of them looked up at the ship.

"Ugh..." Yu groaned. Kay tried his best to be reassuring.

"The Nest isn't all gone. I'm sure we can fix this."

Yu looked at her boyfriend. "You think so?"

"Yeah. We just need to find the wings. And fix the engine up a bit. And see if we can smooth out the dents. And make sure the Flow generator wasn't damaged..."

"Kay. Stop," Yu demanded. "I don't need to have a panic attack right now. Just stop."

"Sorry. Sorry. But I'm serious. I'm sure we can recover from this."

Yu frowned. "What makes you so sure?"

"We're here," Kay said, extending his arms outward. When he saw Yu confused, he elaborated. "We made it here in a Class D ship, not designed for that by the way, and somehow we managed to land on a habitable planet. One that the Apiary can't track us on yet. You want to know what I think?"

Kay stepped up and lifted his hands. "I think I like our chances."

_*Crack*_

"Huh?"

Both Kay and Yu looked at the ground underneath him. It was cracked.

"Ah bloop."

The floor caved in, and Kay went falling with it. It only took a moment for him to disappear from sight.

"Kay!"

Yu fell to the ground, her hand reaching into the hole Kay fell through. He had to be alright.

He Had To Be!

She came all this way to be with him. She sacrificed everything for _them_. She wasn't going to lose him now. Especially not to some...!

"...u!"

Yu blinked. She took out her hand and held her head over the hole.

"Kay?!"

"Yu! I'm alright! I'm not hurt!"

Yu let out a relieved breath. He was fine.

"Don't worry Kay! I'm going to-"

"Yu! You need to come down here! It's incredible!"

"Huh?" Yu frowned. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? What's incredible Kay?"

"I can't explain it. You need to come down here!"

Yu was hesitant to comply. She just saw him fall down a hole. Was following him down the same hole really a good idea?

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Don't worry. I'll be there if something goes wrong."

Sighing, Yu stood over the hole. If this went wrong, she knew who to blame.

She jumped down.

* * *

The first thing Yu saw when she stopped sliding down the hole was the fact that she was in a hallway made of stone.

"There you are!"

She looked up to see Kay walking towards her. He had an excited smile on his face, with a renewed energy in his eyes.

"You need to see this. Come on."

Kay grabbed Yu's hand and lead her out of the hall. When they exited, Yu saw the thing that had exited Kay.

It was a massive example of architecture, the likes of which she had never seen. Not even on Truth.

It resembled a fortress, with spires that shot up to the roof of the cavern. Massive walls accompanied by massive statues. All of them depicting figures in robes.

"What is this place?"

"I think it looks like a temple."

Kay was right. It did look like a temple. A massive, underground temple. That at least proved one thing.

"We're not the first people to have come here. The Apiary would never build anything like this."

"But who came here?" Kay asked. "Those statues aren't exactly helpful."

He was right. The more Yu looked at the statues, the fewer similarities she noticed. While all of them had robes and were holding what looked like mechanical glowsticks, their physical features were all different. Some of them looked like normal people, while others were anything but.

Some of them looked like bipedal reptiles. Others looked like humans with ridiculously long heads.

"Kay? You wouldn't happen to know if aliens exist? Would you?"

"I mean... it's possible," Kay admitted though he seemed uncertain. "No one in the Apiary has ever interacted with any extraterrestrial species. But we are on an alien planet. I'm just a little curious about the diversity."

"Diversity?"

"Yes. look," Kay said, pointing at the different statues. "Each of the statues seems to be a different species. But they are all standing together without issue. Like comrades."

"Huh. I guess you're right," Yu admitted. "But that doesn't answer the bigger question. What are they?"

"That... I cannot answer. I really don't know." Kay scratched his head as he admitted his ignorance. "We could... take a closer look."

Yu looked at Kay. "You want to go inside it?"

"Why not? It looks abandoned. And we might find answers to our questions inside the temple."

"Are you sure it's safe?" She didn't want to just barge into an old abandoned building. It might give them answers, but it could just as easily turn out to be a trap. And Yu didn't like traps. That's why she left the Apiary.

"The structure looks abandoned. I suppose that booby traps might be a possibility, but that's a slim chance."

"How slim?"

"Hm?"

"You said it's a slim chance, Kay. How slim?"

"I mean, if you pressed me, I'd say... less than ten percent?"

"That sounds like a guess."

"That's because it is." Kay sighed. "I just really want to see what's inside. It's so fascinating."

She had to admit, he had a point. The alien architecture alone could create a whole field of study. And they did have a few hours left in the day.

"Alright. Let's take a took. But if I see even a single dart shooting out of nowhere, I'm bolting. Got it?"

"Crystal."

Kay offered his hand, which Yu gladly took. They both walked to the entrance of the temple. A massive door stood in front of them.

"So... how do we open this?" Yu asked Kay.

"Maybe it has something to do with this orb here," Kay suggested, pointing to a glowing blue sphere in the center of the door.

"Is that... flow? "Maybe. I think that.." Yu reached out her hand, intending to press on the orb. Kay stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Yu, what if this the trap? Should we really just press on it without even considering what it might do?"

"I thought you wanted to go inside the temple, Kay. Do you see any other way in?"

"Well, no..."

"Tell you what, let's press it together. If it does turn out to be a trap, we can at least face the danger together."

Kay smiled. "Alright. On three?"

Yu smiled. "One?"

Kay took her hand. "Two."

"Three."

Both of them pressed their hands on the orb of the door. The doors opened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking forward to this. Let me know if you guys want me to continue. 
> 
> Just so no one gets concerned, I am only planning on potentially adding one character to the story, max. One of the appeals of the original game was that Kay and Yu have to figure everything out together. I don't want to jeopardize that too much.
> 
> I also think this could fit into the structure of the game. A lot of time was dedicated to Kay and Yu studying their relationship and the planet. They will still do that, while also taking time to study the Temple. And the incredible power it makes mention towards.
> 
> Also, before I go, one question. Any ideas for Lightsaber colors for both Kay and Yu. I have my own ideas over who would get which color, but I want to hear your opinions before I decided on anything.
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know if I can improve. I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
